Twisted lies and are my lullaby
by lori mebane
Summary: Ok so this is inspired by my life about revengeful sex ,Confusion,and and love rectangles. Bella is the motive for all the hectic. Find out what happens with bella in caught between Edward, Jasper, Emmett. Normal pairings, but not for long.AH OCC.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know why but I love telling all the viewers everything that's going on with me 'cause I can't really confide in my actual friends. OK so in a matter of two weeks my cousin tried to sleep with me(Oh wait I just threw up a little bit). And my boyfriend started being a total ass because I screwed up... Alot. Lets just say I'm not a saint. Or in my boyfriends words I am a Bitchy backstabbing moody whore. I kind of agree with him. I'm certainly more that worthy for the title.**

**Lets see. . . first I slept with his brother . Yeah that wasn't such a good Idea. But It was for revenge.**** Some slut was texting him talking about "oh baby I wish you could keep me up at night." So I was pissed and I slept with his brother(Now that I that I think about it, it was stupid and shallow). But now me and his brother have sort of a thing going on he is way sweeter and more considerate of my feelings. (wow feeling I sound like some dork.)**

**But anyway before my boyfriend actually found out about me and his brother he asked me to marry him. . . . Marry Him! Is he crazy. I said Hell no.(So I didn't say hell no that would have torn him to peices but I sure as heck didn't say yes!) Were only seventeen and I need time. Then his brother said he loved me 5 days after sleeping with him. I have no idea what to do and hopefully this story will help me sort things out. **

**So this whole story is based on my story .I 'm putting Bella in my shoes. Lets see how it goes. Hey until I put up the first chapter I need some serious advice. I'll update soon and with every update I'll tell you what's going on with my scenario.**

**peace love and all that other crap.**


	2. Chapter 2 forced

**Well at least you tried to help . But it hasn't gotten any better so I guess there's nothing to tell you **

**Jasper, Emmett, and Edward are all brothers and she has known then for pretty much all her life. She did, however, just met Alice and Rosalie 4 months ago. **

**characters o****oc**

**

* * *

**

Prologue:

Is it so wrong to have my cake and eat it too?

Heck I want to have my cake, eat it, and lick to bowl.

Can you be in love with two or three people?. Maybe not.

You can defiantly be in love with one person and in lust with the others.

Yes! If you don't get caught. But I want it all and I want it without limitations. I want the rough and the soft. the good and the bad. The heaven and the hell.

What's life without the perks of being a saint and a sinner.

Believe me nothing

1: forced

I finished breakfast and heard the car beep.I ran outside to Edward's car.

"Good morning baby." He said as he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into him. He brought my lips to his.

"Good morning to you too." He didn't let go of my lips. His hands slipped down to my behind.

"We should go." I said trying to push away from him.

"We'll go when I say we'll go." he told me as he pulled me back into him. He kissed me and I kissed him back unwillingly. He finally let me go and we got in the car and drove to school .

Edward....oh Edward. We're a complicated couple. For some reason He has this though that I'm bound to him for life. And I actually feel that way. I love him, I think, but he expects me to not have a life. I've been kept on a very tight leash with him. There are alot of words to describe his behavior,obsessed, Overprotective, horny, sex addict, and over bearing. But that's not who he used to be. He used to have mind that he used to think for himself instead of me. I miss that Edward. So I guess I'm stuck with this one until I can get my Edward back.

Before I had even noticed Edward had my door open and we were in the parking lot of the school.

"Getting out anytime soon?"

"Yeah," I laughed. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me out of the car and involuntarily his arm when around my waist. We walked into school and went to our first class.

School absolutley positivly... sucked. If I wasn't getting called a whore or a hooker every two minutes, I was getting dirty looks from guys who thought I was easy. Everyone at school knows I'm sleeping with Edward. It would be impossible not to know that. Either his hand on my upper thigh or on my waist.

The biology teacher droned on about something I already knew. It kind of sounded like all the adults in the charlie brown shows. I would rather chew nails then sit here and listen to him. Edward looked at me and rolled his eyes letting me know he was feeling the same. The bell finally rang and we left. He put he arms back around my waist a kissed me goodbye.

"I'll miss you" He said.

"me too!" I lied. I was very relieved to get away. Anytime away from Edward was freedom. I walked down the hall on my way to Spanish and someone put there hand around my waist.

"hey baby."

"Mike get your hands off of me." I said trying to pull away from him. His little group of friends snickered.

"Why don't you give me what you gave Edward.

"A blow job," One of the guys laughed.

"Why don't you just kiss me." He said. Oh hell no I was not about to kiss him. he pressed me closer to him.

"Mike get off!"I said pushing him away.

"Come on baby, don't you do this all day."he said crashing his lips down on mine. Jasper came and grabbed him by his neck.

"get you hands off of her." He said.

"And what are you going to do pretty boy."Mike laughed. Jasper punched him in him stomach and Mike doubled over. Jasper grabbed my hand and walked away from the scene.

"Bella what were you doing with mike?!"He lectured.

"Nothing he grabbed me!" I yelled.

"Ok calm down. Edward going to kill when he finds out."

"NO! your not going to tell him anything! Jasper, so help me God, I will kill you if this gets to Edward!"

"Fine just get to class we'll talk about this later."

"Ok bye Jazz" I said while turning down the hall

"Bye Bella,"he waved. I walked into Spanish class and was greeted by angry glares and laughs.

"Miss Swan you are late, why."

"There was a problem in the hall."

"yeah that's the problem," one of the girls whispered.

"I bet you Edward was getting some,"Some guy in the corner said.

"Quiet everyone!" he teacher scorned."Miss Swan have a seat." I sat down beside the only one at this school who wasn't a skeptic, Angela.

"Hey what happened?,"she asked.

"Mike ."

"Again Isn't this like the third time?"

"Unfortunately." I sighed.

"I'm sorry."She whispered.

"Don't worry about it." The rest of the lesson went by and the bell rang for us to dismiss. I caught up with Edward and walked to lunch with him.

"hey Bella how did it go," he asked.

"Uhh, great."I lied. It sucked.

"Good," He said as if it was ok there would be a horrible consequence if it wasn't. We got our food and sat down with the rest of the family.

"hey Bella are ok?" Jasper asked. Oh no why would he be stupid enough to ask that.

"Yeah she's fine,"Edward said.

"Can she speak for herself ."Emmett said.

"Whatever, Bella could you please tell him that your fine?" Edward said.

"yeah you guys I'm fine,"I chuckled.

"why wouldn't she be?,"Edward asked. Oh crap.

"Everyone is saying that Mike tried to kiss her and then Jazzy punched him."Rose said while she looked in her make up mirror.

"Rose!"everyone said together.

"What?"she said.

"WHAT!? Mike did what!?"Edward yelled. Edward got up and walked over to Mikes table. he grabbed him by his collar and held him mid air.

"Put your fucking hands on my girlfriend and I'll make this your last meal,"He said.

"F-f-fine s-s-sorry!"he said. Edward dropped him and walked back over to our table. That had gone better than I thought it would. He sat down. I glared at Rose and she rolled her eyes.

"Bella why din't you tell me?"

"Because I am fine."

"I won't let it happen to you again."I was keen on leaving out the fact that it has already happen twice before. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me. His tongue went into my mouth and he put his hand on my thigh.

"I'm eating,"Emmett said annoyed.

"So what," Edward said and he brought his lips back to mine.

"Edward!"Alice pleaded.

"Fine,"Edward said. He still didn't move his hand though.

The rest of the school day was pretty uneventful. When school finally over everyone went crazy because of winter break. I rode home with Edward and went to the Cullen's house after calling Renee and asking for permission. **(she lives with Renee instead of charlie). **Carsile and Esme let the boys have a little party,only with there girlfriends, that day. They are pretty leisure parents. They figured were mostly adults already and we can handle ourselves. They are going on a cruise for a week.

We arrived at the Cullen house at the same time as the other two couples.

"So what are the plans?" I asked Edward.

"It would be easier to show you the plans instead of explain them to you he said. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pressed against me letting me feel his already growing erection. And yes he is always like this.

"Edward,"I moaned. he body started moving against mine.

"Wait ... Edward. Not here."I begged. He hesitated for a while.,"Please?"

"Fine. But I'll get you back," he said playfully.

"Of course you are,"I chuckled.

"We both walked into the living room where the other Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were playing cards.

"good your done sucking each others face off, you can play now," Jasper said.

"I don't blame you Bella,"he said. For some reason I felt a sense there was some kind of double meaning to what he said. But I shook it off. I sat on Edward's lap.

"So what are you playing," I asked.

"Gen, want to play?" Alice asked.

"Naa, I always loose anyway ."

"Good then you wouldn't mind helping me out with the snacks," Jasper said. I was about to say yes when I saw that Edward was in disagrence.

"Uh, maybe you should let Alice help you," I said. Jasper opened his mouth to say something but Alice interjected.

"No Bella you should do it. I want to finish kicking Rose's ass,"she said very into her game.

"Whatever," Rose said , trying to concintrait on which card she is putting down next. I got of his lap and followed Jasper into the kitchen.

"Thank you ,"I said.

"Your welcome,"he laughed."So what's going on with you and Edward. You always seem like you want to get away from him."

"Do I, is it that noticable. I mean because I don't want him to think-"

"No Bella calm down. I can just tell, you act like the way I do with Alice sometimes. when we're shopping or something."

"Wow."

"And Edward is constantly acting like he is suffering from sex deprivation," he laughed.

"Not believe me he should not be suffering from that."I said under my breath.

"I heard that. "

"What!?"

"Bella I know your sleeping with my brother."

"Great get in line." he pulled out a box something from the cabinet.

"Anyway so what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing it's just ...he acting weird that's all."

"And by weird you mean..."

"He doesn't let me do anything, and he always has to do something as if he has to prove that I'm his girlfriend,"I said. I loved ranting about all my problem to Jasper. Though he didn't talk much ,he always listened.

**Jazz pov**

I loved to hear her talk. She was so thoughtful . Unlike Alice who goes off about anything in the world. I love Alice but more like a sister. Not as a girlfriend.

Even though I loved to here her talk I wish it wasn't about Edward. Edward is not my favorite person in the world. Actually I hate him. he takes what he has for granted. I wish he would stop treating Bella like a possession. The way he is so attached to her is disgusting.

As for alice and it's not working. I think she knows it. I guess the real reason why I could never love her the way she wants me to is because she's not Bella.

I finished the snacks and we both walked back in to the living room. The rest of the afternoon we pretty much goofed off and had fun. All of us except for Bella, she seems like she never has fun with Edward.

**Bella pov**

I decided to spend the night. I guess I didn't decide Edward kind of decided for me. I told Renee I was spending the night with the girls. I had a feeling after I went into Edward's room I wasn't coming out for while. Edward had me pinned on the bed unclothed before I knew it.

"God your so hot."He said. He brought his lips to mine as he entered me slowly. His hand ran down the sides of my torso,making my body writhe under him.

"Edward,"I breathed. He moved in and out ,slowly gaining speed. Our bodies moved against each other. He got faster and went deeper.

"Edward please.." I urged.

"Please what," He whispered in my ear. for some reason he can always make me want him more. Regardless of what has happened. Because during times like these with Edward, nothing matters.

"faster,"I moaned. He started thrusting into my core. I met his every stroke and held onto him as if I were going to float away if I didn't.

"Bella,"He grunted.

"Edward ..oh ....Oh. "He sped up.

"Scream my name again Bella...Say it!"

"Edward! Oh yes! Edward!" I screamed.

"I love you Bella," he moaned.

"Uh huh," was all I was able to get out from my labored breathing . Forming coherent sentences was not to my ability.

"Bella I want to here you say it," he said as he got faster and harder, if possible," I want to hear you say you love me ."

"Edward I...I... ohhh..."

"Say it."

"Edward I loved you!" I yelled as I hit my high. Our sweating bodies stayed together until or breathing had returned to normal. He rolled off of me. I regained energy knowing that was only round one.

* * *

**A/n**

**ok hey every one I am thanking for getting to this part that was a really long chapter. I'm tired cause it 12:00 in the morning so please review and I update in a few**


	3. Chapter 3 It was nothing

**Well I'm sorry for updating not in a while. I had to get all my other stories straight before I continued with this one. There has been alot going on with the three of us. NONE of it was good. You remember that girl I told you about who was texting him. Well she decided to step into the picture and ruin everything. She's been hanging around with my. . . somewhat boyfriend entirely to much. I don't have a problem with them being friends just as long as she would keep her claws off of him. Yuri, my buddy, told be that they had a sleep over party if you now what I mean. So I'm loosing my boyfriend and his brother won't talk to me cause he thinks I said I was going to marry david in time. That stupid lying bastard told him that. And he knows that's not what I meant at all. So now everything in going down hill. hey God why don't you just keep pileing on and have him get me pregnant. . . No please don't !**

**Anyway, enough about my hell story and on with this one.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning. . . sore. As usual. I crept to the bathroom so I didn't wake Edward. I had planned on taking a quick shower. But I couldn't find it in my will to do so once the hot water hit my skin. I replayed last night in my head and sighed

_Tell me that you love me. . ._

I love Edward. I love Edward. I love edward. I love Edward. I think I love Edward. . .No I love him. I sighed again. And shook my head.

"I want to love him,"I whispered to myself.

I finished up my shower. And just to my luck I left the towel. I peeked through the door to see what he was doing. Edward was still asleep. Thank God. I don't want to know what he would have done. I tip toed into the room, dried off and changed quickly. I took a guess that it was aroumd Six in the morning. That was the usual time my internal alarm clock woke me up. I pondered over the thought of leaving or staying. Edward would have a heart attack if he knew I left with out his permission. So I guess I I'll stay.

"Good morning Bella, have a good night sleep?" Emmett said. I jumped.

"Jesus christ Em, you scared the crap out of me." I grabbed my heart so it didn't pop out of my chest.

"Sorry mini I didn't know you scared so easily."

"Yes you do you, lier," I said. He had known that ever since that dumb suprise super-sweet- sixteen party they threw for me. I practicully jump out of my skin. I made my self a bowl of cereal and sat on the couch beside Emmett.

"You still didn't answer my question how was your night?" he asked. I didn't answer cause I was trying to avoid it.

"Umm. . . fine," I lied. It was just like every other night with Edward. Long and Tiresome. I took a bite of some of my cereal.

"Oh. . . just fine. I wouldn't have guess that from all the screaming last night." He said while stairing at the T.V as if what he said would fit in a normal conversation. I choked on cereal. I tried to cough it up but it just went painfully down my throat."Are you ok," he said patting my back.

"Dandy." I said as I scowled at him. He laughed.

"Shut up Emmett." I said as I tossed the pillow in his face. And messed up his hair. If Emmett had to choose one thing to take with him on a island,it would be his hair dryer. I swear it's worst than Rose sometimes.

"Hey," he said. He gave me that evil smile. The one that meant I was about the pay for that. I put the cereal down on the coffee table and slowly tried to get up before he tackled me."And were do you think your going?"He grabbed grabbed me by the waist and tickled the hell out of me.

"Oh. .my. ahhhh . . .wait,"was all I was able to get out. He laughed from my torture. He put one leg on the other side of me and put the other on the other side of me to tickle me even harded. I screamed for mercy as I I twisted under him to get out of his grasp. He finally stopped, but before I knew anything was happening, his lips were pressed against mine.

"What the hell is going on!" Holy shit.

**Emmett's POV**

Oh hot damn.

Her lips fit with mine perfectly. God they were so smooth and pure. Yep, I'm going to hell for this.

"What the hell is going on !" Damn. I jumped of of Bella. Sure it may have been and innocent kiss. But the position were were in, had no sence of inocence.

"Holy crap. Alice it was an accident I swear."

"Edward's gonna kill ya know."

"Not if he doesn't find out!" I said,"Please Alice, can we keep this between the three of us. In fact, act like it didn't ever happen. . .ever." If edward even heard one word about this 'd be in deep shit.

"Fine , but this is going to get out sooner or later."

"What''s going to get out?" I said hoping I can trick her.

"that you were making out with Bella."

"But I never made out with Bella or kissed her or anything at that."

"Right because it never happened?"

"Exactly, don't even tell Jasper."

"Whatever,"Alice said. She went in the kitchen. I looked over to Bella who was sitting on the couch with a very odd look on her face. I sat back on the couch but with a distance between us. I put my hands on my face. What had I just done.

"Look Bella I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. I just-"

"No worries right. . .it never happened."

"Sure never happened." I saw Rose round the corner into the living room. She came and sat on my lap. And that was the first time this whole morning I had even thought about Rose. And how much I really wanted Bella.

**Bella's Pov**

Rose came down stairs and sat on Emmett's lap. I had never been jealous of Rose, but at that second I was. But I had no idea why. Nothing happened between Emmett and I. Beside I already have the love of my life. Rose belongs with Emmett and I belong to Edward.

_Tell me that you love me. . ._

I love Edward. I have to.

The rest of the gang came down stairs. There was a akward feel within the room between the three of us.

If I had to admit one thing , it would have to be that the kiss...

was not nothing.

* * *

**yeah yeah yeah I know a really short chapter but i have alot of stuff to do so I must go.**

**I you haven't you should read Submission**

**damn that story is freakin hawt, The best I've read.**


End file.
